


Sweetened Organic Honey

by Spoonzi



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Drinking Games, F/F, F/M, M/M, No Sex, Paranoia, Party Games, Sal/Larry is the main relationship, Truth or Drink, just talk about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonzi/pseuds/Spoonzi
Summary: Larry stared down at him for what seemed like two solid minutes in abject horror. [April Collab Entry 2]





	Sweetened Organic Honey

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank the wonderful person who beta read this work: Storyfinatic719 [https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyfinatic719]

Larry knew back in high school that Sal had a bit of a sweet tooth. He remembers how the bluenet would carry around pixie stix in his pencil case so that he could rip one opened anytime he wanted and slide it through the small opening between his prosthetic lips. He’d stock up on chocolate bars every few days and there was a bucket of hard candy that permanently resided hanging from the hook in his locker. Really, it was always a toss up on who got to the vending machine first, Sal or Chug? 

 

Larry, however, didn’t know that the smaller boy’s sweet tooth was this bad, until they moved in together after graduation. Every morning Sal pours half a pound of sugar into his earl grey and bites into toast with butter and those sprinkles that are basically just colored sugar. His lunch is usually a cute little parfait, from that café he and Ash like, or a slice of pound cake—because Sal’s dad and Larry’s mom send them home with one every Sunday night without fail. His dinner is always followed by one of those little ice cream cups that you can get at gas stations, except he drives half an hour every month to buy those among other things in bulk from Sam’s Club. 

 

You can see how this is worrying. Only Larry didn’t think it was worrying at all—nor did he even notice it—until Sal sat down at the bar one day with his phone in hand scrolling through Twitter and popped an entire spoonful of straight honey between his lips. Larry, of course, stared down at him for what seemed like two solid minutes in abject horror. 

 

Sal Fisher did  _ not  _ look like the kind of person who ate his weight in sugar. Maybe that’s why Larry hadn’t paid too much attention to it before. No, Sal Fisher is skinny as a wraith with slightly wiry muscles from all of the lifting he does at his part-time job and if you have the pleasure to see him without his prosthetic—which Larry thanks the lord he gets to see that sight on occasion—his smile contains straight, white teeth with no visible cavities in sight. 

 

Sal looks up at the brunet as he pulls the spoon out of his mouth and secures his prosthetic back over his face. The spoon has  _ no  _ traces of honey on it at all and it’s a bit jarring because he’s only really had it in his mouth for a minute or so and it’s the size of a small ladle. 

 

“What’s wrong?” The guitarist questions as he tosses the utensil across the bar and into the sink with a clatter. 

 

“Sally, dude, bro. You do know what you just ate right, man?” The artist asks through his apparent shock. 

 

The blue haired boy nods as he screws on the metal cap. “Yeah, Sweetened Organic Honey. Good stuff, I picked up a few jars from the farmers market on the way home from Sam’s the other day.” He shows him the jar which is bigger than his hand at least with a cutesy purple label and a piece of honeycomb is floating in the viscous, amber liquid. “You want some?”

 

“Uh,” Larry drawls dumbly not really knowing how to answer that since he’s never been offered straight fucking honey before. “I think I’ll pass.”

 

Sal merely shrugs hopping up from his bar stool to put the jar away. “Suit yourself.”

 

**⌬⌬⌬**

 

He asks Ashley about it. What else can he do? Ash is the person that Sal spends his time with second most. She, obviously, already knows that the tiny fucker is a sugar maniac and lets Larry know as such dipping slightly out of the view of her FaceTime camera to playfully smack her girlfriend, Rose, who had commented that the artist should just get on with it already and seduce the other male with a chocolate dipped dick or some equally horrifying shit. 

 

Larry will never admit how red he goes at the statement. He will, however, willingly admit that he wishes he’d never told Ash and Rose about his crush on his longtime friend. Shoving the comment aside he asks the girls if they should be worried about their friend only to get a swift “Nah” in reply. The other brunette calmly lets him know— that through some sneaky detective work and questioning—that she knows Sal is happy, healthy, and has never had a cavity in his 21 years of living. This fact alone is a bit shocking. 

 

Larry thanks her and tells her —and begrudgingly Rose also— to have a good rest of their day before pressing the red hang up button and sliding his phone into his back pocket. He takes one last drag off of his cigarette and stubs it out on the bottom of his shoe before grabbing his bag so that he can jog to his next class. As he walks into the English class he wishes for the third time today that Sal would have signed up for community college with him. 

 

**⌬⌬⌬**

 

After the honey incident, Larry notices the other boy’s monstrous sweet tooth a lot more. This is not, by any means, a good thing. In fact, it is a very bad thing. It’s a bad thing because he is 98% sure that the way Sal wraps his lips around blow pops is the exact way he would a cock. It’s a bad thing because all of the sugar, and frequent licking clean, Sal’s slightly scarred lips are red and plump constantly as if he’s just been devoured. It’s a bad thing because Larry  _ knows _ that if he were to kiss the bluenet he’d taste like syrupy sweetness and naughty promises. 

 

Larry thinks he’s never had so many boners in his life. 

 

**⌬⌬⌬**

 

Two weeks later, during spring break, Ash and Rose drive an hour back to Nockfell and stay in Todd and Neil’s guest room. The four of them along with Maple and Chug decided with no prior consent that they would be meeting up for a night of fun at Sal and Larry’s apartment—not Addison Apartments because that was too close to home and too far from the college. 

 

Sal in an old, oversized Sanity Falls shirt—that probably belonged to Larry at some point— and the shortest shorts the world has ever seen opens the door for them. He’s got his prosthetic off and his hair shoved up into a messy bun, his hands are juggling a pint of Reese’s ice cream and his phone, which is opened to Tumblr per usual, and a large spoon is hanging out of his mouth. He smiles around the spoon, red lips quirking up and Larry is breathless for a moment from his seat in one of their bean bag chairs. 

 

Rose asks him where he bought his shorts and winks over his shoulder at the artist as Todd and Ash troop in with selections of wine, beer, vodka, and tequila. Neil smiles at him carrying a shopping basket—that they definitely stole—full of snack foods like chips and dip and super-sized Slim Jim’s. Maple and Chug have brought full bags of candy assortments and Peeps because this close to Easter it’s all been marked half prices and maybe they’re just looking to torture Larry a little bit more. 

 

Once they all have their drinks and snacks of choice they settle into a circle on the floor while Sal retrieves the game bucket—a bucket with a fuck ton of little slips of paper that have party games listed on them—and takes it around the circle for everyone to pick a slip. The three games with the most papers are Truth or Drink, Never Have I Ever, and Paranoia not necessarily in that order. They take a vote and Never Have I ever is out leaving them with Truth or Drink first and Paranoia second. 

 

They start off on Ashley who immediately rounds on her girlfriend. “Did you throw away my tie-dye shirts?”

 

It’s answer enough when the redhead takes a lengthy sip of her merlot and turns to Todd with a smirk. “When's the last time you bottomed, Weasley?”

 

The other ginger rolls his eyes and stares her straight in the eye with a feral grin as Neil’s eyes go the size of dinner plates. “Twenty minutes before you got here on the couch you fell asleep on.”

 

“EW!” The girl whines with a shiver of disgust. 

 

“You wanted to know.” The engineer shrugs. “Sal, what’s your biggest turn on? You know since Red jumped us into sex questions immediately.”

 

Sal thinks for a minute, slides another heaping spoonful of ice cream between his lips, and then snaps his fingers. “Probably big hands, ya know I like to be handled a little roughly.”

 

“No, I didn’t know that.” Todd deadpans with a roll of his eyes. 

 

“Maple.” The bluenet calls across the circle. “Who in this room do you think would be the worst to have sex with? Oh and why?”

 

“Rose.” She answers immediately causing the girl to gasp dramatically. “Other than the fact that I don’t swing that way, she seems like she’d talk  _ a lot. _ ”

 

Ashley snorts. “I mean you aren’t wrong.”

 

Her girlfriend gasps and smacks her on the shoulder. “I’d shut up or you’ll be sleeping on the sex couch!”

 

Maple rolls her eyes at the other two women and looks at Larry wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. “Have you ever been caught in the act?”

 

Larry snorts almost loudly. “Back in senior year Ash walked in on me masturbating in the bathroom, I think I’m the reason she realized she prefers the same gender.”

 

“I mean you aren’t wrong.” The photographer mumbles once again hiding her mouth behind her mug—they only own like two glasses—as her girlfriend cackles like a witch beside her. 

 

“Neil, What was the last movie you got turned on watching?” The brunet asks trying to shove down the warmth in his face. The dark skinned man takes a sip of his vodka soda and Rose yells out a ‘Boo!’. After a few more questions—Sal admitting he’d bought a jawbreaker ball gag only days ago, Chug outing that he and Maple have a box of vibrators and fleshlights, and Ashley commenting that she definitely owns a pair of police-grade handcuffs—they decide to move on to Paranoia because they haven’t drunk nearly enough to have been playing for an hour already. 

 

Chug opts out and chooses to go home to check on Soda and his parents, so they start with Neil since he had drunk the most so he wouldn’t have to answer anything. He rolls his eyes at them and leans over to Rose to whisper the first question since he’s been intentionally positioned between the two gingers. She thinks for a minute and crinkles up her nose in concentration. “Sal...maybe?”

 

In response, the bluenet unscrews the cap on his bottle of tequila and pours himself a shot knocking it back. “Fess up, Gallagher!”

 

“He asked, if I had to choose anyone in this room to fuck other than Ashley who would it be?” She confesses looking at her wine glass with flushed cheeks as both Sal and Ash begin laughing heavily. She grumbles something and once the two have settled down she leans over to whisper to her girlfriend. 

 

“Oh. Neil, I’m 100% sure.” The biker chuckles and looks over to see if the older man wants to know. He shakes his head—and since he’s had the most to drink and Rose is particularly embarrassing as is—and Larry is sure that’s the right call. She shrugs and leans over to whisper something to Maple who laughs out in shock. 

 

“Um, honestly if I had to guess...Sal probably.” She says dragging her fingers through her faded pink fringe. In response, the bluenet simply downs another shot and points at the two women causing the mother to laugh. “She asked who I thought had the most sex toys”.

 

Sal hums and pulls the wrapping off of a sucker. “I mean you could be right, the world may never know.”

 

Maple smiles at Larry softly taking in his nervous look and it’s obviously an  _ I’ll go easy on you  _ type of look. She leans over to whisper to him. “Who do you think looks the prettiest in this room right now?”

 

He takes in the girls first because usually the word pretty is most applied to women. He looks at her with her simple pink tank top and yoga pants. He looks at Ash who’s got tousled and feather decorated hair with her purple crop top, black jeans, and leather jacket. He takes in Rose’s curly mess of a ponytail, light makeup, high waisted shorts, and flowy yellow top. 

 

Then Todd coughs to let him know he’s taking a long time. Larry looks over to glare playfully at him and his eyes catch on Sal. The other boy is just wearing an old shirt that’s a bit ratty falling off his shoulders and a pair of short shorts, his hair is a tangled mess of a knot on top of his head, and his scarred ruby lips are wrapped around a grape blow pop. 

 

“Sally Face.”

 

Sal whoops and throws back another shot not even bothering to take the sucker out of his mouth. “Spill your guts, Larry Face!”

 

The artist chuckles and puts on the best cowboy accent he can. “I say, you’re damn near the prettiest lass in the whole saloon.”

 

The guitarist snorts almost violently at the statement. “You got that right, buckaroo!”

 

He slides the sucker back into his mouth and by god, Larry wants to kiss him. 

 

**⌬⌬⌬**

 

When they finally decide to quit Ash—who is by far the soberest—offers to take Maple home and Todd and Neil basically carry rose out of the apartment to the elevator. Larry and Sal spend the time after in a comfortable silence cleaning up the empty alcohol bottles and snack wrappers. After Larry treks out to the dumpster to throw away their trash bags, he comes back to find that the musician has dragged their couch back into place so he can cuddle up in Larry’s favorite throw with a jar of honey and his phone. 

 

He clicks off the handheld screen when the other male steps into the apartment and looks up. “Do you really think I’m pretty?”

 

The brunet sighs and sits down at the other end of the couch lifting up the bluenet’s feet and plopped them back down on his lap. “You want me to be honest right?”

 

Sal looks down at his jar of honey and unscrews the metal cap. “Yeah, I want you to be honest”.

 

“I think you’re the most gorgeous person I’ve ever seen in my life.” The artist admits and the other male freezes with his spoon halfway into the honey jar. 

 

“Why?” The guitarist asks not pulling his eyes away from the amber liquid in front of him as he scoops a sea of it into his huge spoon. 

 

“What do you mean, why?” Larry frowns. “Sal you’re amazing. You laugh at my dumb ass jokes, you watch B list movies with me with no complaints, you put up with all my shit and that’s just  _ some _ of the reasons your personality alone is beautiful!” He rants leaning forward. “You have the most stunning neon blue eyes, you look great in literally everything, your hair is amazing, and your smile makes me breathless every damn time I see it…” He trails off for a long moment. “And you ask me why I think you are beautiful… I just don’t get it”.

 

“I didn’t think someone could see me that way.” Sal says quietly but it’s loud in the silence of the living area. His voice is croaky and wet like he’s going to cry and when Larry looks up he sees that the other boy just about is. 

 

“Yeah, well, I do. I have for a while.” The brunet admits since everything else is already out on the table. 

 

“Can I… Can we… Would you like to go on a date with me?” The blue-eyed boy asks with his face flushed and his words slightly slurred from the spoon he’s holding up to his lips. 

 

“I’d love to go on a date with you, you idiot.” Larry smiles as he ducks to move the spoon away from the other male’s lips and seize them with his own. Larry was right. Sal Fisher tastes like syrupy sweetness and naughty promises. 


End file.
